Star Wars 3
by Elyon64
Summary: Un gros délire qui retrace toute l'histoire de star wars 3!
1. Chapter 1

Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine…

TINTALATAMTINTINTINTINTIN TINTINTIN TINNNNNN TINNNNNNN TINTINTIN TIIIIIIIINNNNN TINNNNN TINTINTINTIN……

C'est la guerre ! Les résistants dirigés par le général Gravous ont capturé le chancelier Blonplatine ! Pour remédier à cela, deux jedis, Oublitou Ken-obi et Arnaking Searunner sont chargés d'aller le secourir dans une mission très périlleuse…

Talalalatam !

_Quelque part dans l'espace :_

Le vaisseau d'Arnaking virevolte, faisant des loopings et des vrilles enchaînées.

R2 : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Oublitou (parlant dans son talkie-walkie) : T'as fini oui?

Arnaking : Excusez-moi maître. J'étais dans une zone de turbulence.

Oublitou : La seule turbulence ici c'est toi !

R2 : BIP BIP BIP BIPPP !

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Arnaking : Que les promos chez Auchan se terminent demain.

C'est alors que nos amis se firent attaquer par des espèces de machins qui ressemblent pas à grand chose.

Oublitou : MAYDE! MAYDE ! Je suis touché!

Arnaking : Coulé !

Oublitou : ARNAKING VIENT M'AIDER !

Arnaking : Je croyais que nous devions à tout prix sauver le chancelier.

Oublitou : TU NE COMPTAIS PAS ME LAISSER COMME CA QUAND MEME ?

Arnaking : Bin en fait…

Dans un acte de générosité suprême, Arnaking avança vers le vaisseau d'Oublitou et tenta de virer les espèces de machins.

Oublitou : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu es trop proche ! Tu vas me faire tuer !

Arnaking : Ben au moins vos souffrances seront plus brèves.

Oublitou : Arfff !

Arnaking réussi à faire tomber les espèces de machins, mais un de ces machins passa sur le vaisseau d'Arnaking.

Arnaking : Et merde…

Oublitou : Ce sont des vibrodroïdes, fais attention !

Vibrodroïde : NIAHAHAHA ! Petit jedi ! Petit jedi ! Petit jedi !

Arnaking : Missa ? Ah nan c'est pas ma réplique ça… R2, attaque tonnerre !

R2 envoya alors une décharge électrique au vibrodroïde qui tomba à l'infini avant de se scratcher sur une planète quelconque, puisque rappelons le, nous sommes dans l'espace !

Arnaking (voix sensuelle) : Oui on les a bien eus R2.

Les vaisseaux atterrissent alors dans le vaisseau de Gravous, si on peut appeler ça atterrir puisque les vaisseaux s'écrasent littéralement contre le sol d'un autre vaisseau, sol qui est en diagonal.

Oublitou fit alors un méga saut périlleux arrière et atterrit sur ses pieds, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible il tira son sabre laser et dégomma quelques robots qui traînaient par-là. Pendant ce temps, Arnaking sort tranquillement de son vaisseau et remet en place son brushing.

Oublitou : Surtout ne te dérange pas.

Arnaking : Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir eu un apprenti aussi crétin --, le conseil des jedis à vraiment eut pitié de lui…

Flash back:

Maître Yoga : Hummmm ? (Bruit indescriptible qu'émet de petits bonhommes verts, étrange croisement entre un tortue ninja et un lapin, qui a apparemment de graves problèmes en français). Cet enfant tu veux qu'on forme. Hummmm beaucoup de colère je sens en lui et trop vieux il est.

Oublitou : Oui mais c'était la dernière volonté de mon ancien maître.

Maître Yoga : Pas convaincu je suis.

Oublitou : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? On peut pas le re-balancer chez lui, sa mère nous a payé cher pour qu'on le prenne…

Maître Yoga : C'est embêtant, très embêtant.

Oublitou : Est-ce qu'il est possible de le former ?

Maître Yoga : Le former tu peux.

Oublitou : Moi ?

Maître Yoga : Oui.

Oublitou : Mais j'en veux pas moi ! Il est complètement abruti ce môme ! Il trafique tous les vaisseaux ! Il en a fait exploser un pas plus tard que ce matin !

Maître Yoga : Le former tu dois.

Oublitou : Mais…

Maître Yoga : Pas de mais.

Oublitou : Mais…

Maître Yoga : Pas de mais. Que la force soit avec toi.

Oublitou : Vous m'envoyez au suicide là .

Maître Yoga : Que la mort soit avec toi. Trop de jedi il y a.

Fin du Flash Back.

Oublitou : Arnaking, il faut qu'on y aille.

Arnaking : Ou ça ?

Oublitou : Sauver le chancelier abruti !

Arnaking : Ah oui ! Allons-y ! R2 reste ici et prend ce super talkie-walkie dernière génération.

R2 prend le talkie-walkie et nos deux jedi s'en vont sauver le chancelier.

Musique de Fort Boyard

Oublitou : Arnaking, il faut prendre l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur.

Arnaking : On crève de chaud là dedans.

Il sort son sabre laser et commence à découper le toit de l'ascenseur.

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne tiens pas en place c'est pas possible !

Arnaking (méga bond à la tigrou) : Je prends juste un peu l'air. (Sur le toit de l'ascenseur) Huhu des câbles électriques qui relient l'ascenseur au plafond.

Oublitou : OO ? Arnaking reviens ici tout de suite !

Arnaking (retombant dans l'ascenseur) : Oui c'est pour quoi ?

Oublitou : Evite de faire n'importe quoi. Pour changer.

Arnaking : Tiens c'est quoi ce gros bouton ? BIPPP.

_Voix OFF :_ _L'ascenseur est momentanément arrêté, nous vous envoyons de suite une équipe de réparation, veuillez ne pas vous affoler, je répète…_

Arnaking :

Oublitou : Je ne suis pas là, je n'ai rien entendu, je vais bientôt me réveiller.

Arnaking : Bah vous voyez maintenant mon trou au plafond est utile !

Oublitou : Je vais bientôt me réveiller.

Arnaking : Venez maître ! (grimpe sur le toit)

Oublitou : Pourquoi seigneur ! (attrape le talkie-walkie) R2 tu m'entends ? Répare l'ascenseur B-392CXW7893FRP7895144755136969544G8TD5633S.

R2 (à travers le talkie-walkie) : BIPBIPBIPPP BIPPPP.

Oublitou : Comment ça tu n'as pas de tournevis ?

Arnaking : Si je penche la tête en arrière j'arrive à voir tout le plafond de la cage d'ascenseur !

Oublitou (à R2) : Débrouilles-toi tas de ferrailles, et fais vite !

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur repars :

Arnaking : NIAAAAAAAAA.

Oublitou : R2, ON VEUT MONTER, PAS DESCENDRE!

Arnaking saute alors en l'air et s'accroche à une porte qui passait par-là.

Porte : Tu me fais mal.

Arnaking : Oups, désolé mais j'ai pas le choix.

Après avoir réglé son compte à quelques robots qui traînaient autour de lui, R2 remit l'ascenseur en marche (dans le bon sens cette fois).

Droïde (à Arnaking) : Les mains en l'air jedi !

Arnaking : Ok, ok !

Arnaking lâche alors ses deux mains qui étaient accrochées à la porte et tombe dans le vide.

Arnaking : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Avant d'atterrir dans l'ascenseur avec Oublitou.

Oublitou : Ah, tu es encore en vie…

Elyon (moi quoi ) : On tue pas les beaux gars !

Oublitou : Qui t'es toi !

Elyon : Personne, je fais que passer '

Ils sortirent enfin de l'ascenseur.

Arnaking (dépliant un petit papier) : …

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arnaking : Ben je viens de récupérer l'indice ! Le mot est… « Cul-de-Jatte ? », c'est un indice pour la suite ?

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Elyon : Mais c'est comme dans Fort Boyard, suis un peu !

Oublitou : Tu devais pas ne plus intervenir toi ?

Elyon : Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Blonplatine : Ah vous voilà enfin !

Arnaking : CHANCELIER CHERIIIIIII !

Blonplatine : Qu'il reste loin de moi!

Compte Bocou : Bonjour, jedi !

Arnaking : On est venu exprès pour vous délivrer chancelier !

Oublitou : Et on a failli ne pas arriver du tout avec toutes tes conneries !

Arnaking : Mais, mon ancien maître, je m'efforce d'appliquer tout ce que vous m'avez enseigné !

Oublitou : Arf, l'insulte.

Compte Bocou : JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA !

Arnaking et Oublitou (se retournant) : Vu, on vous avait pas vu !

Arnaking : Je suis devenu plus fort depuis notre dernière rencontre !

Compte Bocou : Encore heureux, t'avais fini dans le décor en même pas 10 secondes, peut être que tu tiendras une minute cette fois-ci, mouhahahaha !

Arnaking (regardant son bras mécanique avec nostalgie) : Sarah Connor, tu vas payer !

Compte Bocou : Plait-il ?

Nos deux jedis se jetèrent alors sur l'immonde sith, un combat palpitant commença alors, force bleue contre force rouge.

Mais cette fois-ci c'est Oublitou qui atterrit dans le décor, balancé par le compte Bocou.

Arnaking : Maiiitreeeeeeuhh !

Elyon : Mais t'es plus un padawan maintenant, c'est plus ton maître !

Compte Bocou : Je sens beaucoup de haine en toi ! Beaucoup de colère !

Elyon : Ah désolée, je suis que la narratrice moi !

Compte Bocou : Pas toi andouille !

S'en suivit alors un combat sans merci entre Arnaking et Bocou.

Arnaking : Oh une mouette ! (cqp comprendra qui peut)

Compte Bocou : Ou ça ?

Arnaking profita de cette diversion (UNE DIVERSION ! cf. seigneur des anneaux 3) pour trancher la main de Bocou et récupérer son sabre laser.

Blonplatine : Très bien Arnaking, maintenant tue-le.

Compte Bocou : Non ! Non ! Non ! ARRGG !

Arnaking : Et voilà ! Vous le voulez sur place ou à emporter ?

Blonplatine : Détache-moi.

CLIC (bruit des menottes qui sont enlevées ç oui je suis douée pour les bruitages ).

Arnaking : Avec ceci ce sera tout ?

Blonplatine (se levant) : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que Gravous n'arrive.

Arnaking : Attendez ! Oublitou est par terre !

Blonplatine : Et alors ? Laisse le, ça manquait de décoration ici.

Arnaking : Mais c'est mon ancien maîtreeeuh !

Elyon : Y a deux secondes t'étais près à le tuer dans l'espace !

Arnaking : Son sort ne sera pas différent du notre !

Elyon : Amen.

Ainsi nos amis continuèrent leur chemin, Arnaking portant Oublitou sur son dos. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur (à croire que les cages d'escaliers ça existe plus !) et bien sur Arnaking se retrouva encore accroché à la porte avec seulement une main, avec Oublitou sur son dos et Blonplatine accroché à ses pieds.

Porte : Ca fait deux fois !

Arnaking : Encore désolé.

Oublitou : A…gneu… euh… AHHH !

Porte : J'en ai marre, dégagez !

Arnaking : Oh, oh! NIAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Et encore une fois nos amis se retrouvèrent en chute libre dans la cage d'ascenseur, mais Arnaking sorti un grappin, réussi à le coincer sur une poutre et ils atterrirent dans une autre pièce.

Arnaking : OOOOOOOUYOOOOOOYOOOOOOOO !

Oublitou (geste de la main) : Tu n'es pas Tarzan.

Arnaking : Tu es un sanglier.

Oublitou : J'ai sous-estimé son vide mental… Vite, sortons d'ici.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs du vaisseau mais soudain ils furent bloqués par un rayon lumineux.

Oublitou : Des rayons détecteurs, on est quand même pas aussi stupide que ça !

Arnaking : oO On se croirait dans une bulle, y a plein de couleurs !

Oublitou : JE ne suis quand même pas aussi stupide que ça…

Blonplatine : Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir de là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? (appuie sur un bouton).

BIPPP !

Jean-Pierre Foucault : Bonjour, bienvenue dans qui veut sortir du rayon laser, si vous répondez correctement à la question suivante vous pourrez sortir d'ici, sinon vous irez pourrir dans les cachots de ce vaisseau.

Arnaking : Ouaiiiiis ! Un jeu !

Jean-Pierre Foucault : Question : Si je suis un droïde de type B55 et que je possède un rayon électrique d'une portée de 150 mètres, combien d'autres droïdes je pourrais anéantir sachant que c'est le brouillard et que le sol est boueux.

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question !

Jean-Pierre Foucault : a- Aucun, b- 5, c- Va crever avec tes questions pourries, d- l'auteur de cette fanfic est un vrai génie.

Tous ensemble : C !

Jean-Pierre Foucault : C'est votre dernier mot ?

Arnaking : Je valide !

Jean-Pierre Foucault : Vous vous trompez de jeu cher ami, la réponse à la question est… Après la pub !

Oublitou : Il se fou de nous !

Arnaking : Je dis patience.

Oublitou : Patience !

Arnaking : Oui, R2 ne va pas tarder à nous sortir de là !

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BONG ! (bruit de R2 sortant de nul part et se mangeant le mur).

Arnaking : Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Droïdes (arrivant derrière) : Vous êtes faits !

Oublitou : J'aurais du savoir que tes plans resteront à jamais foireux.

Les droïdes amenèrent les captifs voir le général Gravous…

Jean-Pierre Foucault : Nous revoici pour la suite de notre émission, la réponse à la question était la D, l'auteur de cette fanfic est un vrai génie, vous pouvez vous aussi répondre à ce quiz en cliquant sur la touche « Commenter » en bas de votre écran. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi notre émission, à bientôt !

Dans la cabine du général Gravous :

Gravous : KEUFF ! KEUFF ! Maudits jedis, je vous capture enfin ! KEUFF ! KEUFF !

Arnaking : Vous avez oublié votre ventoline monsieur ?

Gravous : Misérable !

Arnaking : Oh, oh, restons polis s'il vous plait !

Gravous : Vos sabres lasers vont venir compléter ma petite collection personnelle, èé, KEUFF ! KEUFF !

Oublitou : Si vous pouviez éviter de postillonner, merci…

Gravous : Vous n'êtes pas en position de vous moquer de moi, jedis !

Arnaking : R2 PUISSANCE MAXIMALE !

R2 : PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

R2 lança une méga décharge électrique sur les robots aux alentours, pendant ce temps, Arnaking et Oublitou récupérèrent leurs sabres lasers et entamèrent un combat déchaîné contre le général et les droïdes qui l'escortaient. Mais le général parvint à s'enfuir dans un autre vaisseau!

Oublitou : Mille milliards de mille sabords, il s'est enfui !

Arnaking : Oo encore un joli bouton tout coloré !

BIPPPPPP

Les vaisseaux de sauvetage ont été largués.

Arnaking : Oups.

Blonplatine : LES FEMMES ET LES CHANCELIERS D'ABORD !

Oublitou : Nous sommes officiellement morts.

Arnaking : Mais non ! Je peux conduire ce vaisseau !

Oublitou : Tu as loupé 6 fois ton code, tu as renversé 10 personnes depuis le début de ta conduite interstellaire, et tu voudrais conduire ce vaisseau énorme, alors que la moitié des murs ont été détruits et qu'il n'y a plus aucun vaisseau de sauvetage, sans compter que nous sommes perdus au beau milieu de l'espace ? Non franchement je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire !

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGG !

Blonplatine : Je crois que nous venons de perdre la moitié arrière du vaisseau et que… ah, le vaisseau est en feu.

Oublitou : Je vous salue marie…

Arnaking : Je me mets aux commandes du vaisseau !

Oublitou : … Pleine de grâce…

Le vaisseau commandé par Arnaking, se dirigea vers la planète dont j'ai oublié le nom (honte à moi), il traversa l'atmosphère, deux vaisseaux pompiers qui se baladaient justement dans le ciel à ce même endroit, éteignirent le feu.

Oublitou : La piste s'approche, la collision est inéluctable.

Arnaking : Iceberg en vue !

Et là, c'est le drame, le vaisseau s'écrasa contre la piste, explosant en mille morceaux avec ses passagers, l'explosion créa une telle onde de choc que des milliers de personnes autour de la zone d'impact connurent la mort. C'est ainsi que se termina la vie de nos jedis et de notre chancelier.

Oublitou : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Elyon : Ben quoi, c'est la solution la plus plausible !

Oublitou : Et la suite de l'histoire alors ?

Elyon : T'es pas censé la connaître d'abord ! Bon, d'accord je veux bien rectifier la fin…

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur, sans même abîmer le brushing de notre cher pilote kamikaze. Toute la bande de joyeux bouffons descendirent du vaisseau, heureux d'être encore en vie !

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je continuerai dès que possible .**


	2. Chapter 2

Nos héros sont donc de retour sur Corrucant (Merci Kitsune :D)

Arnaking : èé rien de plus facile !

Oublitou : Je ne remonterai plus jamais à bord d'un vaisseau.

Politiciens : Oh ! Vous êtes sain et sauf chancelier !

Blonplatine : Tant que je serai là, la justice règnera !

Arnaking : Parce qu'il le vaut bien.

Oublitou : Je vais prendre une aspirine, ou toute la boîte.

Arnaking : Ok

(Dans le couloir).

Arnaking (racontant son aventure) : .. Et en fait la porte m'a dit…

Politicien : Mais bien sur ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu aussi !

Arnaking : Où ça une marmotte ? (apercevant Palmée) Ah, je la vois ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes !

Politicien ?? (gribouille sur son calepin) Arnaking Searunner, besoin d'une aide psychologique **d'urgence**.

Arnaking : Palmée !

Palmée : Ne parle pas si fort !

Arnaking : Ne t'inquiète pas ! En plus on est super bien planqué derrière ce poteau dans l'allée où tout le monde passe !

Palmée : . Ecoute, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Arnaking : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est mort ?

Palmée : Je suis enceinte.

Arnaking : De qui ?

Palmée : De toi abruti !

Arnaking : Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

Palmée : Oui, si l'enfant prend MES gènes… Il faudra le cacher cependant.

Arnaking : Mais… J'aimerais que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble !

Palmée : Mon dieu la honte de ma vie… Non, tu sais bien que tu te ferais virer des jedis !

Arnaking : Oui, surtout qu'Oublitou à mis tellement d'amour pour m'y faire entrer.

Palmée : …………… Je repars dans notre appartement. A ce soir, prends ton temps.

Arnaking : A ce soir.

Après un entretien sûrement très chiant avec les politiciens, Arnaking rejoignit l'appartement de Palmée.

Arnaking regardait Palmée qui coiffait sa longue chevelure magique sur le balcon. Elle commença à lui parler de leur futur enfant en essayant de trouver la meilleure planque possible.

Palmée : Ou sinon on l'envoie dans un monastère bouddhiste où il apprendra les vertus essentielles du thé menthe et du bifidus actif.

Elyon _: Pour des raisons personnelles, la scène suivante sera laissée telle quelle. Merci de votre compréhension._

Arnaking : Tu es… Tellement belle.

Palmée : Je suis belle parce que… Hein ? Et oh l'auteur, c'est quoi cette blague ?

Elyon : C'est ton script.

Palmée : Mais c'est trop niaiseux ! et complètement faux

Elyon : Il faut s'en prendre à Georges Lucas, pas à moi ! C'est son script !

Palmée : Tu fais que le modifier le script depuis le début !

Elyon : Oui mais ce passage là est tellement niaiseux que s'en est drôle !

Palmée : Je refuse de lire ça !

Elyon : Très bien… (gribouille sur une feuille) Prévoir une deuxième place dans le volcan à la fin…

Palmée : JE SUIS BELLE PARCE QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE !

Elyon : èé Vous voyez, NOUS AFFONS LES MOYENS Dé FOUS FAIRE PARLER !

Arnaking : Non, tu es belle parce que moi je t'aime.

Palmée (sourire crispé) : Ce serait donc l'amour qui te rendrait aveugle ?

Arnaking : Ha, ha, ha, je ne l'entendais pas de cette façon.

Palmée : Mais, c'est un peu vrai… (sourire crispé, seconde prise !)

Fin de la scène cucu

Palmée : NON ARNAKINGGGGGG ! ARGGGGGG… 

Arnaking se réveilla en sursaut.

Palmée : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Arnaking : J'ai fait un rêve horrible…

Palmée : Cet abruti m'a réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar Quel genre de rêve ?

Arnaking : J'étais poursuivi par un babibel géant qui criait « Babibel ! Babibel ! » avec une voix de pervers… Vraiment flippant.

Palmée : Tu veux que je t'apporte ta veilleuse et ta peluche préférée ?

Arnaking : Et après j'ai rêvé que tu mourrais en donnant la vie.

Palmée : Sympa tes rêves…

Arnaking : Ca m'inquiète…

Palmée : Il peut être mignon quand il veut Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi…

Arnaking : Non, c'est le babibel qui m'intrigue…

Palmée : ……… A demain.

Arnaking : Uh ?

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, Arnaking décida de rendre visite à Yoga.

Yoga : Hummm ? Un rêve dis tu ? Une personne mourrait ? Proche de toi est cette personne ?

Arnaking : Oui.

Yoga : L'attachement mène au coté obscur ! Réjouis-toi plutôt pour les personnes qui s'en retournent à la force.

Arnaking : Me réjouir ? Ca veut dire que je peux tuer qui je veux ?

Yoga : Il vaut mieux ne pas dire ça, ce gamin est tellement con qu'il pourrait être dangereux, euhhh je m'embrouille : Ne pas dire ça il vaut mieux, tellement con ce gamin est, dangereux cela pourrait être En retard tu es.

Arnaking : Damned ! C'est vrai je devais aller à une réunion ! J'y cours !

Yoga : Dans ce métier, la zénitude il faut adopter.

Vous aussi vous pouvez devenir maître jedi et suivre un de nos stages auprès de nos professionnels dans leur lieu de travail! Pour ceci, veuillez composer le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran, merci et à bientôt !

Prix du stage pour une semaine tout compris : 1 890€/personne. Location de sabres laser sur place.

A la réunion :

Arnaking : VIIIIIITTTTTTEEEEEEE ! JE SUIS EN RETARD, JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Alice : Oh, mais ce n'est pas un lapin blanc…

Arnaking : Qui t'es toi ?

Elyon : Excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux avec mon script, c'est dur le métier de scénariste. Allez, du balai toi !

VIOUUUUUUUUU (bruit de Alice qui voltige très très loin d'ici, dans une galaxie encore plus lointaine).

Elyon : A l'avenir j'éviterai ce genre d'intrusions inopinées (croisement de doigts)

Arnaking : Depuis quand tu utilises des mots intelligents dans cette fic ?

Oublitou : Ah ! Arnaking ! La réunion est terminée je te signale.

Arnaking : Arf, je suis vraiment désolé !

Oublitou : Le chancelier suprême te demande.

Arnaking : Je paris qu'il veut que je lui refasse faire un tour en vaisseau !

Oublitou : … Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il veut.

Chez le chancelier :

Arnaking : Chancelier chériiiiii ! Vous vouliez me voir ?

Blonplatine : reste calme, surtout garde ton sang froid : Oui c'est exact. J'aimerais que tu sois mon représentant au conseil des jedi.

Arnaking (se retournant) : Qui ?

Blonplatine : Le pape !

Arnaking : Ah…

Elyon : Paix à son âme.

Blonplatine : Mais toi idiot !

Arnaking : Oh ! C'était pas la peine de me remercier de vous avoir sauver la vie !

Elyon : Hum, hum, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous aie sauvé, sinon vous auriez fini en marmelade sur le sol.

Blonplatine : Charmante comparaison…

Arnaking : Oh je suis super content ! (BLURPP)

Blonplatine : Calme-toi, tu es tranquille, tu es zen, rappelle-toi ta mission, tu dois avoir un nouvel apprenti, Arnaking est parfait, il est fort et complètement stupide, je n'aurais qu'à lui dicter des ordres et il obéira bêtement. Je serais le cerveau et lui les bras …

Elyon (chante) : Quel duo, c'est minus et cortex, lalalala…

Blonplatine : Arrête d'intervenir toi ! On a assez d'un débile dans l'histoire.

Elyon : Oh non non, y en a déjà un bon paquet. Bon puisque c'est comme ça je n'interviendrai plus.

De retour devant le conseil des jedi :

Arnaking : Le chancelier a demandé que je fasse parti du conseil des jedi.

Elyon (pancarte) : _Laugh._

Mace Windows : Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible.

Arnaking : Mais… Maiiisssseuuuhhh !

Yoga : Un autre argument peut-être ?

Arnaking : Le chancelier a ordonné que je sois son représentant et que je fasse parti du conseil !

Oublitou : Le chancelier n'a aucun pouvoir sur le conseil des jedi, tu es trop jeune Arnaking, voilà une bonne excuse, kru kru.

Windows : Bad command invalid response.

Arnaking : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Yoga : Impossible est votre requête. Cependant, à assister aux réunions nous t'autorisons, mais participer tu ne pourras pas.

Windows : Redémarrage en cours.

Dans une espèce de couloir avec des espèces de vitres bizarres :

Oublitou : Ah, Arnaking attend !

Arnaking : Moui ?

Oublitou : Nous avons une mission à te confier.

Elyon : Votre mission si vous l'acceptez…

Arnaking : Une mission ? COOOOLLL !

Oublitou : Euh… En fait nous voudrions que tu nous tiennes au courant de tous les projets du chancelier.

Arnaking : Vous voulez que je l'espionne ?

Oublitou : Euh… Disons qu'on se méfie un petit peu ces temps-ci… Ce n'est pas de la vraie tromperie, nous voulons juste être certain que la république n'est pas en danger… Arnaking en représentant : impossible, il doit forcement manigancer quelque chose

Arnaking : Non… Vous savez, on… On peut tromper une fois mille personnes mais on peut pas tromper mille personnes une fois… Non c'est pas ça… On peut…

Oublitou : Arnaking, c'est vraiment important…

Arnaking : On peut tromper mille fois une personne mais… Non, non c'est toujours pas ça… On peut…

Elyon : Nous venons de le perdre Docteur Rose.

Oublitou : --' je vais me reprendre une aspirine.

Arnaking : Non… On peut tromper…

Elyon : Je crois qu'il est bloqué.

Ailleurs… Mais toujours quelque part… (à méditer)

Oublitou : Il a accepté sa mission sans aucun enthousiasme.

Windows : Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Oublitou : Moi non plus… Il m'a beaucoup déçu… Il me décevra sûrement encore.

Yoga : Sages paroles que celles ci.

Le soir, Arnaking rejoint Blonplatine à un spectacle :

Blonplatine : Ah te voilà ! J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Arnaking : Vous êtes enceinte ?

Blonplatine : -- c'est pas grave. Regarde donc le spectacle.

Arnaking : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette espèce de sphère d'eau ?

Blonplatine : C'est un match de blitzball.

Arnaking : Kécécé ?

Elyon : Un mélange de rugby et de hand le tout sous l'eau, il arrive souvent des drames dans ce sport…

GRRRRRRMMMMOOOUUAA (bruit de Sin qui arrive et détruit tout) AAAAAAHHH (bruit de Tidus qui tombe dans le vide et se scratch sur le sol) This is your story ! (Auron qui arrive).

Blonplatine : Je crois qu'il y a quelques soucis en coulisses… Bref.

Elyon : AURON ! Viens par-là !

Auron : What ? Who are you ?

Elyon (tendant un bout de papier) : Tiens. (actionne le mode VF)

Auron : C'est quoi ? Un contrat ?

Elyon : Ouais c'est pour t'embaucher dans cette fic. En gros ça stipule que je peux te faire intervenir n'importe quand et n'importe comment, tu marches ?

Auron : No way !

BLUIIIIIIIIPPPP (bruit de Auron et Tidus qui se font absorber par l'espèce de baleine-rocher que l'on appelle Sin !)

Elyon : TT

Blonplatine : BON C'EST PAS FINI CES CONNERIES !

Elyon : Quoi ? Il se passe rien depuis un bon bout de temps dans cette fic, c'est pas faute d'amener des persos qui ont la classe !

Blonplatine : Pourquoi a t'on droit à un auteur aussi taré ?

Elyon : PARCE QUE, sinon la pulpe elle reste en bas!

Blonplatine : Hum… Bref… Jeune Searunner, je te sens perdu.

Arnaking : Oui un peu…

Elyon : _ : Arnaking, regarde une mouette !_

Arnaking : Où ça ?

CHZZZII (bruit de Blonplatine qui envoie des éclairs sur Elyon) NIAAAAAAAAAA (bruit d'Elyon qui voltige loin d'ici)

Arnaking : Je vois pas de mouettes… Ben, elle est ou l'auteur ?

Blonplatine : Elle est partie acheter des aspirines pour Oublitou.

Arnaking : Ah d'accord…

Blonplatine : Hum… Bref… Je disais, les jedi t'ont assigné une mission qu'il t'est dur d'accepter ?

Arnaking : Oui.

Blonplatine : Ta confiance en eux est ébranlée n'est-ce pas ?

Arnaking : Oui.

Blonplatine : Je vois aussi, je vois beaucoup de colère en toi.

Arnaking : Oui.

Blonplatine : Je vois du feu, je vois… Un appareil de plongée ? Mes visions se brouillent… Ca vous fera 50 $ starwarsiens s'il vous plait.

Arnaking : Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Blonplatine : La mission pour exterminer Gravous va bientôt avoir lieu, tu es de loin le plus doué pour cette mission, si les jedi ne te choisissent pas… M'enfin bon… T'as t'on déjà parlé de l'histoire de Dark Machin (désolé j'ai complètement oublié son nom mdr). On dit qu'il possédait le pouvoir de vie et de mort, il enseigna tout son savoir à son padawan, mais celui ci le tua dans son sommeil. C'est con la vie. Niark niark.

Arnaking : Vous voulez dire, qu'il pouvait maintenir les gens en vie ?

Blonplatine : C'est exact.

Arnaking : (mode VO enclenché ç Non, non j'ai pas du tout maté la bande annonce du film en boucle) Is it possible to learn this power ?

Blonplatine : Not from a jedi !

Quelque part :

Elyon : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

L'auteur va t'elle revenir ? Va t'elle faire intervenir de nouveaux protagonistes ? Arnaking sera t'il choisi pour la mission des jedi ? Blonplatine se décolorera t'il les cheveux ? Maître Windows trouvera t'il un patch anti-bug ? Palmée mourra t'elle ? Se fera t'elle bouffer par un babibel géant ? Où le mangera t'elle ? Y a t'il quelque chose de logique dans cette histoire ? Vais-je arrêter de poser des questions à la con ?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre de Star Wars tintinlintintin ! (j'essaierai de faire vite gomen pour l'attente )


	3. Chapter 3

**La suite :**(merci pour toutes les reviews ! ! Continuez à m'en mettre. Des reviews, des reviews, toujours des reviews ! ♫)

Changement de décor : Survolage (oui, Larousse m'a donné l'autorisation d'inventer de nouveaux mots) d'une île en guerre, peuplée de créatures poilues et particulièrement moches (ndElyon : je connais des gens comme ça…) poussant des cris dans ce genre : AGNAAAAAEUUUUUUH.

Au milieu de la planète des singes, une tortue/lapin ninja se promène.

Le petit être vert s'approche alors d'un appareil étrange.

Maître Yoga : ET téléphone maison !

L'image du maître Yoga est alors reportée à Corrucant, au beau milieu (d'un rêêêêêeve) d'une réunion.

Oublitou : Nous avons des nouvelles du général Gravous, nous savons où il se cache.

Arnaking : Blonplatine a demandé à ce que je fasse cette mission.

Elyon (ressort sa pancarte) : LAUGH !

Un autre hologramme prit la parole, un cochon rose aux longues oreilles pendantes.

Elyon : Je savais pas qu'ils avaient ouvert un zoo chez les jedi…

Cochon rose : Hum… Il nous faudrait quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, pourquoi pas Oublitou ?

L'assemblée acquiesça.

Elyon : Oublitou vs Arnaking, One point for Oublitou.

Dehors :

Arnaking : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été choisi TT.

Oublitou : … Il se fait tard, je dois partir accomplir ma mission !

Arnaking : Oh !

Oublitou (se dirigeant vers son vaisseau) : Je m'en vais, vers l'infini et au delà !

Arnaking : L'au-delà ? Je savais pas que vous étiez un pilote kamikaze.

Oublitou : Adieu.

Le vaisseau s'envola alors dans les airs sous le regard d'Arnaking.

Arnaking : Envoyez-moi une carte postale !

Il resta immobile.

Elyon : Hum, hum… T'es pas payé à rester sans rien faire !

Arnaking : Je ne suis pas payé du tout !

Elyon : Ben et puis quoi encore !

Arnaking : --' Bon qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant… Je sais ! Je vais aller voir mon ami le chancelier !

Elyon : Trouvez l'erreur…

Chez le chancelier :

Arnaking (ouvre la porte) : CHANCELIEEERRRRRRRRRRR ! Ben, où il est ?

Blonplatine : Hmffgraamorr mrezz !

C3PO : D'après mon traducteur universel, ça veut dire « Derrière la porte, abruti ! »

Arnaking : Chancelieeeeerrrrrrr ! Oublitou vient de partir, maintenant je suis tout seul !

Blonplatine (remet ses mèches en place) : La garderie c'est en bas…

Arnaking : Nyo ? ? Vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai pas été choisi pour la mission…

Blonplatine : hinhinhin, exactement ce que j'avais prévu , les jedi ne te font donc pas confiance ? C'est étrange… Peut être est-ce parce que tu es trop proche de moi… Ils se méfient de moi tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ils complotent, ils sont… sournois.

Gollum : SOURNOISSS, MON PRECIEUX !

Elyon : Hum… Pardon.

Blonplatine : Toi… Tu n'étais pas censé être perdue quelque part dans un univers lointain ?

Elyon : (musique mélancolique) j'ai longtemps erré dans les méandres des ténèbres, à la recherche d'une voix, d'une présence qui puisse me montrer le chemin de la lumière…

Arnaking : Et… ?

Elyon : Et j'ai cliqué sur C/MesDocuments/StarWars, et j'ai retrouvé la voix de la lumière.

Blonplatine : … GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (mégas éclairs et sabre laser rouge)

Elyon : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (voltige encore)

Arnaking : Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Vous avez un sabre laser rouge ?

Blonplatine : … Tu as donc compris.

Arnaking : J'en voulais un comme ça aussi, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock !

PAFF (bruit de Blonplatine qui se casse la gueule).

Blonplatine : Arnaking fait un effort…

Arnaking : … AH ! Vous êtes le chevalier noir des sites !

Blonplatine : Je vais t'expliquer…

Arnaking (sors son sabre laser) : Non ! Vous êtes le méchant ! Et je suis le gentil, je dois vous punir !

Elyon : Au nom de la lune !

Blonplatine : Mais tu es increvable toi ?

Arnaking : Une vraie machine…

Elyon : Je suis… Un terminator !

Arnaking : Hum… Je ne me laisserai pas distraire, je dois vous tuer.

Blonplatine : Vas-y, tue-moi, transperce-moi de ton sabre laser, oh oui, grand fou !

Elyon : Je vous rappelle que de jeunes lecteurs peuvent être amenés à lire cette fic…

Arnaking : …

Blonplatine : Quoi, tu hésites ? Les jedi sont mauvais, c'est moi le bien, je fais ce qui est de mieux pour la république !

Arnaking : Je… je sais paaaaaassssssssssss ! (s'enfuie en courant).

Blonplatine : Il reviendra… Je le sais…

Elyon : Laisse moi deviner… Quand le moment sera venu ?

Blonplatine : Tu interviens trop…

Dans l'espace :

Oublitou : Voilà la planète.

FIOUUUUU (bruit du vaisseau qui vole).

POC (bruit du vaisseau qui se pose).

Oublitou sort de son vaisseau et se dirige vers de grands macabés.

Oublitou : (parle fort) **Oui, euh… Excusez-moi, je suis tombé en panne d'essence !**

Macabé : **Nous allons vous dépanner !** (chuchote) ILS SONT ICI ! Ils nous maintiennent en otage.

Oublitou : D'accord. (repars à son vaisseau)

Macabé 1 (rejoignant ses potes à la tête de macabé) : Je crois que nous sommes fichus.

Macabé 2 : Pourquoi ?

Macabé 1 : Cet idiot doit être le seul de la galaxie à ne pas savoir que les vaisseaux ne marchent plus avec de l'essence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oublitou réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur du bâtiment central de la planète, par un tour de magie (ou quelque chose du genre), où le robot asthmatique l'attend.

Oublitou se retrouve alors sur un (chien ? iguane ? croisement entre jar-jar et maître yoga ?).

Bestiole : Uououlululuuuuuu !

Elyon : Oublitou… J'ai une question.

Oublitou : Oui ?

Elyon : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es habillé avec une super tenue de camouflage avec capuche intégrée, pourquoi tu marches en hauteur sur des poutres hyper étroites que personne ne remarque… Sur une bestiole qui pousse des cris qui s'entendent à 500 mètres autour ?

Oublitou : … Parce que c'est dans le script et comme je fais parti des personnages principaux je me dois d'avoir un look et des accessoires stylés…

Elyon : … Comme cette bestiole qui doit avec le QI d'Arnaking, qui a la démarche de Jar-Jar et qui pousse des ululements ?

Oublitou :… Ne l'écoute pas Pollux, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit.

Elyon : Pollux ?

Pollux : Uolulumanger ?

Oublitou avance donc sur une poutre sur le dos de son magnifique et gracieux destrier, pour s'arrêter au-dessus d'une discussion de soldats.

Oublitou : Je vais attendre le bon moment…

Lincoln Six-Echo : Mais… Qui êtes vous !

Oublitou : AHHH ! Un autre moi! L'attaque des clones le retour !

Lincoln : Je suis deux !

Elyon : Oulala je m'emmêle les pinceaux ! Allez ouste, repars sur ton île toi !

Lincoln : NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (disparaît).

Sous le choc de voir un deuxième lui avec un look beaucoup plus classe que le sien, Oublitou tomba au milieu des soldats.

Oublitou (tentant d'avoir l'air cool) : Ahem… Bonjour !

Soldat : Ah mais d'où il sort celui la ?

Soldat 2 : Une apparition divine !

Oublitou : Comment fait-on du steak à la cantine ?

Soldat : Hu ?

Oublitou sort alors son sabre laser et le lance sur un grand lustre au plafond, qui s'écrase sur le soldat.

SPLAAAAAASSSSSHH !

Oublitou : Comme ça.

Oublitou appela Pollux et se lança dans une course effrénée contre le général Gravous.

Oublitou : Tu es fait Gravous !

Gravous : Touss ! Touss ! Non ! Nous vaincrons ! Ein reich ! Ein Fuhrer !

Oublitou : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! (position à la Matrix) Viens je t'attends !

Néo : La pilule rouge ou la pilule bleue ?

Oublitou : Plait-il ?

Néo : Tu dois faire un choix.

Oublitou : Euhhh. La bleue.

Néo (tend la pilule à Oublitou) : Je repars dans l'univers de la matrix (se désintègre en plein de lettres vertes).

Elyon : Je te conseillerai de pas avaler ça.

GLOUP (bruit d'Oublitou qui avale la gélule)

FTOUUINGG

Voix Off : Oublitou gagne un niveau.

Elyon : Hu ? C'était pas dans le script ça.

Oublitou se rua alors sur le général Gravous qui ne put rien faire sous la nouvelle puissance d'Oublitou.

Oublitou : Prends ça stupide robot ! PAF PAF !

Gravous : Arg je me meurs !

Pendant ce temps la :

Arnaking : Maître Windowwwsss !

Windows : Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce sale gosse Oui ?

Arnaking : Je voudrais vous parler.

Windows : En plus il a un vieux brushing C'est à quel propos ?

Arnaking : Ben en fait c'est un secret…

Windows : Et il a le QI d'une mouche morte Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

Arnaking : C'est à propos du chancelier Blonplatine.

Windows : Il me chauffe le système Et bien parle.

Arnaking : Ben euh… Je sais pas trop quoi faire… Je crois que c'est un site.

Windows : Damned ! Damned ! Je comprends mieux tous les bugs que j'ai subi ces temps ci, je vais tout de suite l'arrêter !

Arnaking : Je viens avec vous !

Windows : Non tu restes là, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un boulet dans les pattes.

Arnaking : TT

FIOUUUUUU (bruit de l'avion de Windows qui décolle)

Arnaking : Pourquoi je suis toujours laissé tout seul TT.

Elyon : Tu connais l'histoire du vilain petit canard ?

Arnaking : Oui ! C'est là où y a un ours qui essaie de manger tous les habitants du village ?

Elyon : --' je cherche même pas à comprendre.

Arnaking repartit donc tout seul comme un vilain canard mangeur d'ours et de villageois, dans la salle de conférence des jedi. Tout seul.

Pendant ce temps Palmée (qui a des dons d'extra lucide) sent qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net et regarde par la grande baie vitrée de son appartement.

Attention : la scène suivante est d'une grande intensité.

Gros plan : Arnaking réfléchit, euh pardon Arnaking ne fait rien.

Palmée regarde par la fenêtre.

On voit une tour.

Arnaking.

Une tour.

Palmée.

La tour.

Arnaking.

Palmée.

La tour.

Arnaking.

Palmée.

La tour.

Un télétubie.

Palmée.

Arnaking.

Boulette de riz : Bon on s'endort !

Arnaking se lève, il semble avoir pris une décision importante.

Tadadadadam !

Chez Blonplatine :

TOC TOC TOC

Blonplatine : Oui ? Qui est là ?

Voix : On vous apporte le nouveau shampoing Loreal spécial cheveux colorés.

Blonplatine : Ouaahh trop cool ! Je vous ouvre.

SHTING (bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre)

Blonplatine : Ah ! Vous m'avez eu !

Windows : Je viens vous arrêter, et j'ai amené avec moi tous mes potes du zoo.

Blonplatine : Hinhinhin ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Attaque toupieeeeeee !

Blonplatine se jeta alors sur les copains du zoo jedi de Windows.

Individu 1 : ARGG !

Individu 2 : ERRGG !

Individu 3 : URRRGG !

Blonplatine : Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi.

Windows : Le fichier ayant servi à cette application est introuvable. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement.

Blonplatine : Hu ?

Windows : SHTING. Windows a rencontré un problème et doit redémarrer. Merci de votre compréhension.

Blonplatine : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elyon : Il a planté, il faut qu'il redémarre, c'est à force d'aller voir des sites pas net…

Blonplatine : Ah…

Windows : Je suis prêt ! Mince ! Je n'entends rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Blonplatine : Attendez, vous avez oublié de rallumer les haut-parleurs.

Windows : Ah, merci ! Euh… Je veux dire, bats-toi, stupide site !

Le combat s'engagea, les forces semblaient égales, Blonplatine envoya des éclairs dans la tronche de Windows mais celui-ci les repoussa avec son sabre laser. Blonplatine se retrouva coincé contre un mur, défiguré par les éclairs que Windows lui renvoyait.

Windows : Maintenant tu vas mourir !

Arnaking : NON !

Elyon : Cria l'archidiacre.

Arnaking : Vous voulez rougir du sang d'un chancelier le parvis de notre dame !

Windows ??

Blonplatine : Arnaking… Arg… Aide moi… Je t'en prie…

Windows : Non ! Il doit mourir ! Il est le chevalier noir des sites.

Blonplatine : Non… Je suis sans défense… Je vais mourir.

Windows : S'en est trop !

Arnaking (s'interposant) : NAAANN !

Blonplatine : Hihihihi, NIAAAAAAAAAAA (envoie des éclairs sur Windows, qui voltigea loin, très loin dans les buildings).

Elyon : Waaaa ! Lancé de jedi, 800 mètres, nouveau recors ! Bravo !

Blonplatine se releva montrant son visage complètement défiguré.

Arnaking : AH ! C'est le pape !

Elyon : Je vous salue marie…

Arnaking : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Blonplatine : Tu as pris la bonne décision, les jedi sont le mal ! Maintenant deviens mon apprenti !

Arnaking : Mais…

Blonplatine : Je t'achèterai la playstation 2 avec tous les final fantasy, shadow hearts et star ocean.

Arnaking : Mon maîtreeeeee !

Elyon : Dites, moi aussi je peux devenir votre apprentie ?

Blonplatine : Tu as déjà tout ça, à quoi ça te servirai ?

Elyon : Mouais t'as raison…

Blonplatine : Relève-toi Arnaking. Dorénavant, tu t'appelleras Dark Médor.

Arnaking : Yes Master…

Blonplatine : Je dois organiser une réunion pour prévenir notre peuple…

Réunion :

Blonplatine : Mes chers compatriotes, les jedi viennent de me déclarer la guerre, de nous déclarer la guerre, à nous, peuple de la république. Je m'insurge ! Désormais les jedi sont considérés comme ennemis de la république, ils doivent se rendre ou être éliminés!

Foule : CLAP CLAP CLAP OUAIIIIISS !

Palmée : Voilà comment se termine la république… Sous une pluie d'applaudissements.

Elyon : Je suis sure que tu es fière d'avoir sorti une réplique intelligente en trois épisodes ?

Palmée : Est-ce qu'on peut changer d'auteur ?

Du coté d'Oublitou :

Oublitou : Krukru, vive la pilule bleue, tu as enfin fait intervenir quelqu'un d'utile.

Elyon : C'était pas mon but de t'aider.

Oublitou : Arf ! Bon il faut que je sorte d'ici, maintenant que les clones sont venus nous donner un coup de main. (cri) POLLLUUUUUXXXXX !

Pollux : UHUHUHULOLULULU !

Oublitou : C'est parti !

Oublitou sort alors du bâtiment, et parle à ses copains les clones.

Clone n°2589634 : Oh, tu as fait tomber ça (tend son sabre laser).

Oublitou : Merci beaucoup ! Allez Pollux on y va !

Oublitou s'en va vers des falaises tandis que le clone vient de recevoir un message.

Blonplatine : Appliquez le programme B-38.

Clone : Le programme B-38 ? Pour cela il faut le formulaire rose.

Blonplatine : Le formulaire rose ?

Clone : Oui, troisième étage, deuxième porte à gauche.

Blonplatine : EXECUTEZ LE PLAN B-38 OU SINON JE ME SERS DE VOUS COMME DONNEUR D'ORGANES !

Clone : Gloups, à vos ordres !

PAN(bruit du clone qui appuie sur la détente du revolver).

Oublitou : AH ! Elle est pas passée loin cette balle. (se retourne) Non mais ça va pas de me… (s'aperçoit que tous les clones s'apprêtent à lui tirer dessus) Oh oh…

PAN (deuxième coup de feu).

Oublitou : NIAAAAAAAAAAA !

Pollux : UOLOULOUUUUU !

Les deux tombent dans l'eau, et Oublitou s'en sort miraculeusement. Nous n'avons cependant aucune nouvelle de Pollux, qui reste introuvable.

Elyon : Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun animal n'a été martyrisé durant le tournage de cette fic.

_Pollux est-il un miraculé ? Faut-il qu'il aille à Lourdes ? Connaîtrez-vous l'histoire de l'ours qui mange les habitants ? Palmée ressortira t'elle une phrase intelligente ? Où est passé le babibel ? S'est-il fait bouffé par un Kiri ? L'auteur interviendra t'elle toujours autant ? Finira t'elle par crever ? Le dernier chapitre de cette aventure sera t'il le meilleur ? Blonplatine achètera t'il un anti-puce à Dark Médor ? Ma prof de philo apprécierait-elle cette fic ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi tordue ? Y a t'il vraiment des réponses à ces questions ? Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? La suite dans le prochain et ultime chapitre de Star Wars 3 la parodie !_


	4. Chapter 4

Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont suivi dans mon délire, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'arriverais à faire rire des gens… Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, j'ai mélangé certains passages de l'histoire (j'ai d'ailleurs zappé un super passage où Palmée était en bonnet de bain…) Heureusement, j'ai acheté le dvd ! Et aussi désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui traînent par-ci par-là (ç phobie des fautes, merci à Lilizezeuh86 ) Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, laissez m'en encore ! Même pour me dire que c'est nul ! Et maintenant, le dernier chapitre de cette parodie !

Oublitou : Raaa ! J'ai horreur de la flotte, ça mouille !

Dans le reste du monde :

L'ordre B-38 est appliqué à tout le monde interstellaire, les clones éliminent lamentablement tous les jedi…

Alors que la terreur règne, Arnaking marche.

Gamin : Oh ! Maître Arnaking ! C'est la panique dehors ! On s'est caché parce qu'on avait peur, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

Arnaking baissa sa capuche noire.

Gamin : Lord VOLDEMORT !

Elyon : Ahhhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ! Et pourquoi t'as la tête toute bizarre comme ça ? Tu t'es pris une porte ?

Voldemort : N'insulte pas ma TOUTE PUISSANCE !

Elyon : IMPERIUM ! Allez oust ! Bon il est où le beau ?

Oublitou : Je suis là !

Elyon : Mais non pas toi ! Repars dans ton lac, t'es pas censé être ici. Arnaking ? Youhou, tu m'entends !

Une lumière de folie passa dans le regard d'Arnaking, il s'approcha d'un des jeunes padawan et…

La scène suivante est d'une violence trop extrême, intéressons-nous plutôt à…

_L'ornithorynque est un petit animal semi-aquatique mammifère, qu'on ne trouve qu'à l'Est de l'Australie, et l'un des quatre monotrèmes, les seuls mammifères qui pondent des œufs au lieu de donner naissance à des petits vivants (les trois autres sont les échidnés)._

_L'ornithorynque (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) ressemble à un gros castor : le corps et la queue, large et plate, couverte de fourrure marron, mais il est pourvu de pieds palmés et d'un grand museau caoutchouteux qui l'a fait désigner en anglais par « duckbilled platypus » (« pied plat à bec de canard »). Sa queue mesure de 10 à 15 cm. Les mâles sont habituellement d'un tiers plus gros que les femelles, mais leur taille varie considérablement d'une région à l'autre, sans qu'elle soit liée au climat…_

Pendant ce temps là :

Palmée attendait comme une potiche que son mari revienne…

Palmée : Il y a de la fumée qui vient du temple…

Légolas : Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

Palmée : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Légolas : Je suis Légolas, prince des elfes sylvestres pour vous servir gente dame.

Palmée : Ah, excusez-moi je vous ai pris pour une de ces jeunes chanteuses ratées actuelles qui baragouinent des sons pour les adolescents pré-pubères…

Légolas : … Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Et Légolas disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière sûrement créé par la baguette magique de Gandalf.

Palmée : Eh oh l'auteur, tu comptes faire intervenir encore combien de personnages comme ça ?

Elyon sort une liste géante : Euh… J'aimerais bien faire venir Lucas des Frères Scott, mais il paraît qu'il a un match important en ce moment… Sinon j'ai aussi Achille, David Mills, Jeffrey Goines, Rusty Ryan, M. Smith…

Palmée : C'est tous les rôles de Brad Pitt --'

Elyon : Il y a aussi Lara Croft, tous les personnages des final fantasy, Némo…

Palmée : Et comment ça marche ?

Elyon : Ben c'est facile, en fait tu prends la liste et tu pointes le nom du personnage que tu veux appuie sur la feuille sans regarder.

GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Palmée : AH ! tombe dans pommes

Elyon : Mince j'ai pointé sur King kong… Dites, y aurait pas une blonde dans le coin ? Bon tant pis…

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Arnaking : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !

Elyon : Elle s'est évanouie.

Palmée émergeant : a…gne… eu… Oh Arnaking tu es là ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait de la fumée venant du temple, j'ai vu… J'ai vu aussi un immense gorille !

Arnaking : Tant que ce n'était pas du babibel…

Palmée : Hu ?

Arnaking : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien maintenant, mais je dois partir.

Palmée : Pour aller où ?

Arnaking : Je vais m'expatrier sur une planète volcanique.

Palmée : Ah. Bon voyage.

Du coté d'Oublitou…

Oublitou : Ah ! Maître Yoga vous êtes là ! Que se passe t'il ici, les clones sont devenus fous !

Yoga : Humm. Juste, ce que nous supposions à propos du chancelier s'est avéré.

Oublitou : Il faut vite aller au temple, ils ont lancé un faux message d'alerte, il y a peut-être encore des retardataires !

Au temple :

Oublitou : Oh mon Dieu ! (s'approche d'un corps). C'est une vraie boucherie !

Elyon : N'ayez plus peur de dire : j'aime la viande !

Yoga : Par un sabre laser cette blessure a été faite.

Christian Troy : En effet on peut remarquer que la plaie est nette et n'a pas saigné. La coupe est transversale et laisse supposer un coup bref et net d'une arme qui, immédiatement après avoir sectionné le membre, aurait fait cicatriser la plaie. C'est surprenant.

Oublitou : Comment est-ce possible ?

Yoga : Hummmmm.

Dans le temple :

Oublitou : Les hologrammes de sécurité ont sûrement tout enregistré.

Yoga : De regarder ces vidéos beaucoup de souffrance cela te causera.

Oublitou : Tant pis. appuie sur le bouton

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (bruit d'une décharge électrique de 100 Volts)

Yoga : M'écouter tu aurais dû.

Oublitou : RAAA ! Qu'est-ce que c'était !

Yoga : Un système de sécurité supplémentaire.

Oublitou : Bon re-appuie sur le bouton.

Jean Pierre Foucault : Re-bonjour, c'est toujours Jean-Pierre Foucault pour «Qui veut regarder les hologrammes de sécurité ? »

Oublitou : C'est pas vrai !

JP Foucault : Si, si je vous assure vous êtes en direct ! Attention préparez-vous pour la question… Combien de centimètres mesure la queue de l'ornithorynque ? A) entre 10 et 15 cm, B) de 2515 à 3600 km, C) La réponse C, D) Obiwan Kenobi.

Oublitou : Réponse A pardi !

JP Foucault : C'est votre dernier mot ? Vous savez que vous avez encore 3 jokers.

Oublitou : J'ai pas le temps, grouille-toi stupide présentateur joufflu !

JP Foucault : Bravo c'est une bonne réponse ! Vous avez donc accès aux hologrammes de sécurité !

Oublitou : Enfin !

Oublitou visionne alors les hologrammes de sécurité et découvre avec horreur la scène qui se joue devant lui.

Oublitou : Hey mais c'est mon manteau qu'il porte !

Sur une planète en feu :

Elyon : Mais pourquoi tu viens ici ! Allez viens on rentre, je te paie un café.

Arnaking : JE VEUX ETRE TOUT ROUGE !

Elyon : …

Arnaking avança donc dans cette planète volcanique qui était le siège d'une secte (si, si) : la secte qui honorait les gens moches aux têtes en plastique.

Plasticman1 : Oh, vous êtes Dark Médor, Blonplatine nous avait prévenus de votre visite. Vous venez faire partie de notre club ?

Arnaking : …

_Le mâle ornithorynque porte des aiguillons venimeux aux chevilles. Son poison n'est pas mortel pour les humains mais provoque des douleurs atroces et des enflures qui peuvent durer plusieurs mois. Le venin peut être mortel pour un chien ou pour de petits animaux domestiques._

_Chez Palmée :_

Oublitou : Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais où est Arnaking ?

Palmée : Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ?

Oublitou : Le bébé… Il est de lui n'est-ce pas ?

Palmée : OO !

Oublitou : Je suis désolé.

Palmée : Moi aussi. Tu veux le retrouver pour le tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Oublitou : Je ne sais pas… C'est un abruti fini mais au fond je l'aimais bien… Sa présence à mes cotés me donnait plus de valeur.

Palmée : Par contraste. Je comprends.

Oublitou : Oui. Si jamais la mémoire te revient… Préviens-moi.

Chez le Chancelier :

Blonplatine : Alors j'ajoute ça, je retiens 8…

Garde : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Blonplatine : Un Sudoku, c'est la mode en ce moment.

Yoga (entrant) : Humm. A désirer laisse la décoration.

Envoie valser les gardes

Yoga : Mieux comme ça.

Blonplatine : Que fais-tu dans mon bureau !

Yoga : Surpris, vous êtes ?

Elyon : Disons que c'est pas vraiment pratique avec toi parce que Word détecte plein de fautes de français…

Blonplatine : Ca suffit sortez tous de mon bureau ! On n'est pas dans un moulin ici !

Yoga : Vous affronter je suis venu pour. sort son sabre laser

Elyon : Ouah ! Le sabre laser assorti à la couleur de peau ! C'est délirant ça ! T'as vu Blonplatine ? Pour toi ce serait un peu plus dur, il faudrait une couleur qui se rapproche du jaune/vert moisi…

Blonplatine : Quand j'en aurais fini avec E.T je m'occuperai de toi !

Elyon prend les pop corn : Oui, oui. Je parie sur la bestiole verte.

Le combat commença, sabre laser contre sabre laser, de jolis points lumineux qui se rencontrent si on est en vue aérienne. Les ennemis se regardent, se défient, et puis l'univers autour d'eux change, ils se retrouvent dans la salle de conférence. S'envoyant des espèces de disques dans la tête, mesurant leur force, la Force !

Elyon : Oh le trucage ! Ca c'est du Spielberg !

Les deux combattants se défient, l'ambiance est tendue, les disques virevoltent, Blonplatine réceptionne, il fait la passe, OUI OUI c'est le BUUUTTTTTTTT !

Blonplatine remet une mèche en place : C'est pas fini les commentaires oui !

Elyon : Quel show-man ce Blonplatine !

Yoga est à terre il semblerait que la différence de taille soit trop importante…

Yoga : Je reviendrais, boire beaucoup de soupe je devrais pour devenir plus grand.

Elyon : C'est donc une victoire de notre cher Chancelier ! Bravo vous avez le droit à notre panoplie shampoing-douche, après shampoing ! Un petit commentaire ?

Blonplatine : Merci pour ce cadeau, je tiens à remercier mes parents, ma maison de disque et surtout mon maître d'arts martiaux, Jin Kazama.

Sur la planète en feu :

Elyon : On cuit ici ! Maintenant que tu as dégommé les affreux, on peut y aller ?

Arnaking : Je sens qu'il arrive…

Elyon : Qui ça ?

Arnaking : Le babibel…

Elyon regarde sa liste : Je suis désolée j'ai bien Kiri le clown, mais j'ai pas de babibel sur ma liste.

Soudain un vaisseau spatial se pose sur la planète volcanique.

Elyon : oO Aurais-je sous-estimé ses capacités intellectuelles ?

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Palmée.

Arnaking : PALLLLLMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! court frénétiquement vers Palmée

Elyon : C'est qu'il ferait de la concurrence à Chihiro pour la manière ridicule de courir…

Chihiro : Où sont mes parents ?

Elyon : … Pas vu, regarde par-là. la pousse dans le volcan

PSHIIIIIIII (bruit de Chihiro qui crame)

Elyon : C'est que ça brûle bien ces bêtes là, j'en avais marre de payer le transport pour les ramener tous dans leur monde… Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

Palmée : Arnaking ! Oh tu es bien là ! Oublitou… Il m'a dit des choses horribles, il m'a dit que tu avais tué les jeunes jedi !

Arnaking : C'est pas faux. J'ai aussi tué Maître Windows, et un groupe d'abominables monstres des volcans.

Palmée : Mais c'est inhumain !

Arnaking : Oui mais regarde, j'ai trouvé un super espace de jeu pour le petit Gilbert.

Palmée : Gilbert ?

Arnaking : Oui, notre futur enfant ! Et puis, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher, j'ai passé un message dans tout le monde interstellaire pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, je leur ai appris que nous attendions un enfant.

Palmée choc post traumatique : …

Arnaking : Palmée ! PALMEE ! Réponds ! Tu sais, tu as été la paix dans ma vie de guerrier ! Non ne meurs pas !

Palmée bave : …

Elyon : Je crois qu'elle est devenue… Comment on dit déjà, tu sais, les carottes, tomates, haricots verts, etc… Ce sont des … ?

Arnaking : Légumes ?

Elyon : Ouais voilà c'est ça !

Soudain une ombre apparut dans le vaisseau de Palmée.

Arnaking : Oublitou ! C'est toi ! C'est de ta faute !

Oublitou : Plait-il ?

Arnaking : Palmée !

Elyon : Il t'accuse d'avoir transformé sa femme en épave vivante.

Oublitou : Palmée !

Elyon : Y a de l'écho ici ou quoi…

Palmée revenant à moitié à la raison : Oublitou… ?

Oublitou : Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas…

Elyon : Oh oh oh, je comprends mieux maintenant… Relation extra-conjugale ça te dit quelque chose Arnaking ?

Arnaking : C'est un nom de jus de fruit ?

Elyon : ' Oui, oui c'est presque ça, c'est une boisson faite à partir de légumes et de babibel…

Arnaking ? Oublitou ! Je dois te tuer !

Oublitou : Pourquoi ?

Arnaking : Il n'y a pas assez de place dans ce volcan pour nous deux.

FFFUIII (bruit d'une botte de foin qui roule).

Le silence règne, chaque combattant pose la main au-dessus de son sabre laser, attendant le moindre geste de l'autre.

DRING DRING.

Elyon : Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? C'est pas le mien !

Arnaking sentit une de ses poches vibrer et sortit un téléphone portable.

Arnaking : Allo ?

Samara : 7 JOURRRRRRSSSSS !

Arnaking : Ah désolé vous avez du faire un faux numéro. raccroche

Oublitou : Qui c'était ?

Arnaking : Une sorte d'horloge parlante… Mais le temps n'est pas à la discussion, en garde !

Elyon : Palmée, rentre dans le vaisseau ça risque d'être long et pas très joli à voir.

Le combat débuta donc. musique on.

Les coups de sabre laser s'enchaînèrent au son des TSOUING TSOUING et des éclairs lumineux.

Elyon : Je me suis toujours demandée qui fabriquait ces sabres lasers…

Will Turner : C'est moi ! Et je m'entraîne avec !

Oublitou : Oh ! Ca suffit oui, c'est le combat de fin ! Laisse-nous au moins le finir sans être interrompus !

Humm… Chacun des deux adversaires couraient de part et d'autre de la planète en feu, sautant sur des poutres, câbles, moitié de robot flottant sur la lave en fusion, extincteur, dé à coudre…

Oublitou : Quelle habileté !

Arnaking : Je te renvoie le compliment !

Ne se souciant pas du décor autour d'eux qui tombait en ruine, chaque adversaire se joue de l'autre, montrant leur talent réciproque et leur don d'équilibriste.

Ils se retrouvent donc, voguant sur la lave, chacun sur un petit morceau de plastique encore indemne.

Elyon : Je vous laisse une scène tragique dans cette fic, c'est mon cadeau d'adieu. sort les mouchoirs .

Les deux jedi, amis autrefois, ennemis à présent, se jaugent du regard, ils savent que c'est la fin, que l'un des deux devra mourir. Oublitou regarde Arnaking avec incrédulité, c'était donc vrai, il a vraiment basculé dans les ténèbres, toutes ces années passées à l'entraîner, à forger son caractère pour qu'il soit le meilleur jedi, toutes ces années ont donc été vaines ? Des années où il l'a considéré comme son propre frère, comme un ami sur qui compter, une présence à ses cotés, tous ces moments où ils se sont battus contre le mal, ensemble, tout ceci réduit à néant en quelques secondes, quelques secondes aussi brèves qu'un claquement de doigts. Quelle ironie… Des années à lui apprendre à ne pas succomber à la tentation du mal, le mal était-il donc si fort, si fort qu'il a réussi à pervertir l'un des jedi au cœur le plus noble et le plus sage ? Cette vanité qu'il avait en lui avait donc fini par tuer sa raison ? Par le tuer lui ? Pourtant ce n'est plus de la tristesse qu'éprouve Oublitou, mais une grande déception mêlée de colère, une rage sourde et intense, douloureuse. C'est fini, son apprenti s'en est allé, il n'a plus en face de lui qu'une coquille vide, sans âme et sans cœur.

Oublitou secoue la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à admettre la vérité… C'était fini.

Oublitou : Je t'ai perdu Arnaking.

Arnaking : J'aurais du me douter que les jedi complotaient contre le chancelier !

Oublitou : Le chancelier c'est le mal absolu, tu le sais maintenant !

Arnaking : Pour moi le mal absolu ce sont les jedi !

Oublitou : Alors tu es perdu !

Juchés sur leurs supports métalliques, ils glissent au rythme abondant de la lave qui s'écoule sous eux. L'issue du duel est proche, la Force choisira son camp, celui du bien ou du mal.

Elyon : Comme c'était touchant !

Oublitou fouille dans sa poche : Oh, un doonut !

Elyon : C'est pas un doonut, c'est un morceau de la pilule que t'as donné Néo !

Oublitou avale la pilule et un rayon de lumière le submerge, décuplant ses forces.

Oublitou : Par Toutatis !

Arnaking : C'en est fini de toi !

Arnaking saute alors dans les airs, mais Oublitou, grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, fait un mouvement auto-rotatif presque imperceptible et le sabre laser vient toucher Arnaking de plein fouet.

Arnaking : ARGGGGGG !

Elyon : Bravo ! 3 sur 4 ! Un bras et deux jambes en moins, tu lui as laissé son bras mécanique, quelle gentillesse, tu aurais pu au moins lui laisser son bras valide ! Tu sais Oublitou tu es mon nouvel idole ! Oh que vois-je ? Du rouge, du bleu, du vert ? Non l'arrivée d'une autre scène tragique. sort les violons

Oublitou : C'était toi ! Tu étais l'élu ! Tu devais combattre les sites, pas devenir l'un d'eux ! Tu devais rétablir l'équilibre dans la force, pas la condamner à la nuit ! Je t'… t'a… t'ai… t'ai…

Elyon : Tétanos ?

Oublitou : Je t'aimais Arnaking ! Nous étions comme des frères !

Arnaking : JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !

Oublitou : Les bras m'en tombent…

Arnaking : Grmmfffff !

Oublitou : Ah, pardon…

Elyon : Oh, oh, la marée monte…

Une vague de lave vint recouvrir Arnaking.

Elyon : Bon, maintenant on a une nouvelle épave, moi je rentre, il fait une chaleur à crever ici.

Oublitou : … fait demi-tour

Elyon : Et en plus il ne l'achève pas, quelle bonté de cœur !

Dans le vaisseau :

Garde : On dirait que Palmée va accoucher, il faut l'emmener de suite !

Elyon : C'est devenu court chez vous la gestation !

Palmée est donc conduite dans un autre vaisseau.

Robot-médecin : C'est bizarre, elle est en très bonne santé mais on dirait qu'elle n'a plus la volonté de vivre ! Et puis elle dit des choses étranges… Elle parle de babibel…

Oublitou : Je vais la voir !

Oublitou entra dans la salle d'opération.

Palmée : Babibel, babibel, babibel !

Oublitou : Il semble que le cas est critique…

Le premier bébé arriva.

Robot-médecin : Ouba, ouba !

Oublitou : C'est un garçon. tend le bébé vers Palmée

Palmée : Babibel !

Robot-médecin : Ouba-Ouba !

Oublitou : C'est une fille.

Elyon : Dis-moi c'est C3PO qui te souffle ?

Palmée : BABIBEL !

Elyon : Babi et baba sont sur un bateau, baba tombe à l'eau, qu'est-ce qui…

Robot-médecin : Elle est morte.

Elyon : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !

Au volcan :

Quelque chose gigote, quelque chose qui est sûrement sorti d'un barbecue géant.

Arnaking : Arggg !

Elyon : Mais il est increvable !

Blonplatine : J'arrive à temps, vite emmenez-le ! Il faut le réparer !

Elyon : Play-do t'es plus malin avec tes mains…

Pendant ce temps là, un défilé est organisé pour Palmée, son cercueil circule au milieu de Corrucant.

Elyon : C'est la fête ! Allez un peu de bonne humeur ! Tiens, Jar-Jar comment ça va ?

Jar-Jar : Coussi-Missa.

Les enfants sont séparés, Babibel fille reste à Corrucant, mais Babibel garçon part vivre à Tatouin, chez le fils du frère de la mère de l'oncle de la sœur du père du voisin du chien du patron de la concierge de la mère d'Arnaking.

Oublitou : tend un paquet Tiens prends ça c'est un cadeau ! se tire en courant

Owen : C'est quoi ? regarde ce que c'est ET MAIS JE VEUX PAS DE GOSSE MOI !

Du coté d'Arnaking :

Des plaques métalliques virevoltent, s'assemblent sur ce qu'il reste d'Arnaking. Il est devenu un vrai Terminatooooorrrrrr !

La dernière pièce du puzzle s'ajoute : un masque noir avec des yeux de mouches. Il se pose sur la tête carbonisée d'Arnaking.

Arnaking : Eh l'auteur ! Je comprends pas très bien, je crois qu'il y a un problème dans mon script, il y a marqué plein de fois les mêmes mots incompréhensibles…

Elyon : Ci normal, ci normal, contente-toi de lire.

Arnaking : KFOUUUUU, PFUUUUUU.

Elyon : Pourquoi vous lui avez mis un appareil de plongée ?

Blonplatine : Il restait que ça en stock.

Arnaking se levant péniblement de sa table d'opération : KFOUUU, PFUUUU.

Blonplatine : He's alive ! HE'S ALIVE !

Arnaking : KFOUU, où est, PFUUUU Palmée, KFOUU, est-elle, PFUUUU, en sécurité, KFOUU, est-elle…

Elyon : Euh finalement tu peux diminuer le rythme…

Arnaking : PFUUU, est-elle sauve ?

Blonplatine : Il semblerait que dans votre colère vous l'ayez tué.

Arnaking : Ma ! C'est impossible, elle était vivante ! KFOUU, VIVANTEEEEE ! PFUUUU !

Elyon : Dis, ça sert à quoi ce bouton rouge sur ton costume ?

Arnaking : Hu ?

Elyon appuie sur le bouton : Oo

Voix Off : Destruction de la galaxie dans 3 secondes… 3…

Elyon : Je crois que j'ai fais une boulette.

Voix Off : 2

Blonplatine : JE VAIS LA TUER !

Voix Off : 1

Elyon : Je crois que tu n'auras pas le temps…

Voix Off : 0

Elyon : Bonne année !

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

Elyon : De toute manière y avait plus aucun beau gars à sauver !

THE END

Voilà donc la fin de cette longue parodie (33 pages word quand même ! Moi qui pensais en faire 10 au plus XD). Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout, et ceux qui ont posté des commentaires, je vous aime tous ! Je ne pense pas faire une autre parodie sur l'un des Star Wars, peut-être que j'en ferais une sur un manga, ou un final fantasy… Ou peut-être encore un autre film si je suis motivée . Voilà sinon si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps c'est parce que je fais aussi une autre fic (qui n'est pas une parodie). Ca fait plusieurs années que je suis dessus et je commence à publier les pages sur un skyblog, donc voilà si vous vous ennuyez et que vous voulez y faire un tour c'est disponible ici : _http/asukatori. ( en profite pour faire de la pub, bien sûr j'adore les commentaires :D). Voilà je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les héros de Star Wars, je les ai fait souffrir (niark, niark) ! Ne vous inquiétez pas dans la vraie vie je suis… pareil ! Encore merci à tous ! A bientôt peut-être_

Elyon, la folle et sadique.

Credits (insert coin) :

Toutes les allusions et intrusions de personnages : (on sait jamais si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai du en oublier ) :

Disney et autres dessins-animés, animation et compagnie :

Pokemon

Sailor moon

Astérix

Le bossu de notre Dame

Alice au pays des merveilles

Minus et Cortex

L'étrange noël de Mr Jack

Films : 

Terminator

Harry Potter

Le seigneur des anneaux

The island

Titanic

La cité de la peur

Matrix

King Kong

Troie

Nip Tuck

Pirates des Caraïbes

Jeux Vidéos :

Final fantasy 10

Tekken

Banal Fantasy

Autres :

Fort Boyard

Qui veut gagner des millions ?

Kamelot

Eric & Ramzy

Gad el maleh

Anthony Kavanagh

Pub chocolat Milka

Un babibel qui m'a beaucoup aidé

Orangina

Mon ordinateur pour les plantages de Maître Windows

Mes Amis ! (surtout pour chewbaca…. Pas taper :D)


End file.
